


Five Times Jonny Hid his Identity,

by crypticalWitch



Series: Sometimes Family, Always Oblivious. [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Jonny being a dumbass, Nastya being tired, Referenced Ivy/Raphaella, Toy Soldier knowing more than it should, no beta we die like men, the inherent affection in patching up your dumbass after a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch
Summary: And 1 where it was hardly his faultOrJonny hide his identity as D'ville pretty well, until he suddenly didn't.
Series: Sometimes Family, Always Oblivious. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954309
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Tim and Song

Ever since Jonny began being a superhero, the quiet moments when he was home alone became pure silent gold. Rare and precious, but something he was happy to quickly pawn off. But he took those moments alone in a large house on the closest outskirts of town, and he filled them with music. Most of the time, it was his harmonica, something he never really played for his roommates. But the days when he was tired, where running his boxing ring became a chore, he would fill the empty silence with singing, his power dancing through the empty halls and giving him a slight moral boost. 

It was one of these days, where some kid, a term he used only when someone, no matter the age was obviously over confident and stupid, decided that he didn’t need to follow precautions and refused to wear and safety gear. He only ended up with a bloody nose, but was still angry at his partner. Jonny had to diffuse the situation as calmly as possible, which led to him begin so tired at the end of the day. Luck him, he was supposed to have the whole house to himself for an hour. Hooray.

And so, he sang. Long and deep, His mind on the lyrics as he began to go through his chores. 

He was definitely going to be ready for patrol, and most of the chores had been done by the time Jonny was halfway through his playlist.

This meant he had been too focused on singing and not on the coming and goings in the house.

It took him way too long to notice the very shocked Tim standing in the hall, and when he did, Jonny nearly lept out of his skin.

“JESUS FUCK TIM,” Jonny said, one hand grasping at his heart and the other holding on to the edge of the sink, where he had been doing dishes “MAKE A NOISE OR SOMTHIN, HELL!”

“holy shit” Tim said, barely above a whisper, “you can Sing!”

“...yeah?!” Jonny said, “Most people CAN Tim.”

“no.no,Like” Tim struggled to articulate his words and adjusted his “I ran out of contacts” Glasses, “You can REALLY Sing! I’ve never heard you sing, and you can SING!”

“...oh.” Jonny finally understood he was being complimented, before blushing. “I'm not singing in front of the others.”

“Wh- why NOT?” Tim laughed, “you’ve clearly had SOME kinda voice training!”

“No. I have not.”

“..you're naturally talented like that?”

“Apparently.”

“Damn.” Tim pushed up his glasses, before suddenly smirking, “Alright, i wont tell the others you have one hell of a voice, IF!”

“If?”

“IF! I can use your voice,” Tim smiled, “Your voice for my silence?”

“Fine..” Jonny sighed, “Only for that hell of a line!”  



	2. Raphaella and Wounds

Raphaella really needed to learn to expect the unexpected. She had walked in on so many strange things while living in the house. Like Ashes and Tim committing arson in a wire basket. Or Ashes and Tim managing to light the entire stove on fire to make s’mores. Or Ashes chasing Tim with a flaming stick, A lot of it was thanks to Ashes' pyromaniacal talents and Tims general disregard for his well being. But it wasn’t always them causing the ever present strangeness. Things like whatever the hell Nasta was doing in her garage. Or how Brian always slept near an outlet, Phone plugged in and out of sight. 

So the sound of wincing and hisses of pain coming from Natsya’s room was not the strangest thing in the world. What was strange, was the voice doing the sounds of pain. Jonny was not one to show injury, and certainly not one to go to one of the others for help with said injuries.

“owowowowowwowOW!” Raphaella stood next to the door, ear pressed gently to the door, “Nastya gentle. Do you even know first aid?”

“Would I offer to help if I didn't?” Nastya’s voice was curt and sharp, “If you would Stop PULLING away”

“It hurts though!”

“That's the point, you take the cut and I patch it up!” Nastya said, a light laugh in her voice.

Jonny grumbled something and then the room was silent. Raphaella took a breath and knocked on the door. A moment passed, and Nastya opened the door. Paper bandage tabs clung to her clothing, and behind her Jonny sat in a chair, wearing only a slightly bloody tank top undershirt. Raphaella could see patchwork scars on Jonnys arms and hands, bandaids lacing his arms and a fresh and bloody cut running its way over Jonny's shoulder.

“Uhh, is everything ok in here?” Raphaella asked, eyes darting from Jonny and Nastya. Jonny looked panicked, while Nastya smiled slightly.

“Yes, Jonnys simply being a baby after getting a cut.”

“I am not being a baby!” Jonny flushed standing up, before falling back into his seat, and Raphaella giggled.

“Yes you are.” Nastya rolled her eyes.

“Well, alright, I was just worried!” Raphaella smiled, heading towards her room. She had a project she was super close to finishing. It wasn't for several hours of painting enamel that Raphaella realised she never asked what actually happened to Jonny’s shoulder.

She sighed, standing up and stretching her shoulders. She would have to ask in the morning. If she remembered.


	3. Toy and Cinders

The scene played out in his mind over and over. A confrontation between General White and a higher ranked Rose Red and Jonny couldn't do shit to stop the fight, so he was doing interception. Getting people far away from the confrontation. And when he was sure all the dumbass reporters were away, watching from what Natsya deemed a safe distance.

And then he saw her. Tall and delicate, she floated next to him, her long white gown pulled back in the wind, a veil over her eyes. Her long hair blown back in the same wind that completely messed Jonny’s look. He wasn't jealous. Not at all. 

“Ummm Hello?” He asked, not used to seeing anyone other than MAYBE Nastya in emergency situations. The woman nodded.

“They are still fighting.” She said, her voice sad.

“I dont think they’ll stop anytime soon.”

“A war they’ve spent so long fighting, they’ve forgotten what for.” The woman smiled, a heavy sadness in her small movements. “I don't believe we've met.” she turned to look at Jonny, her eyes a heavy grey-blue, “i’m Cinders.”

“D’ville,” Jonny held out his hand, and she shook it.

“You seem to be pleasant company, though I sincerely wish we may never need cross paths again.”

“..hah?” Cinders turned around, walking on air, and the twilight sky seemed to twist and fold over on her. “The hell?”

The next few hours were a blur. Talking to the emergency services. Getting home. And now he was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t til someone lightly poked the side of his head that he snapped back to reality.

“Are you alright Jonny?” Toy asked, its face full of concern, “You’ve been laying here a while. Did something happen?”

“Ggghmmm,” Jonny sat up, “mm fine.”

“I don't think staring at the ceiling all night is “Fine” behavior.” Toy said, as it sat down next to jonny, “Is something bothering you?”

“Kinda? I had a weird encounter while i was” Jonny suddenly realized he wasn’t talking to Nastya “..At work, and its sorta messed me up.”

Toy nodded, “I’ve had encounters like that, Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not Particularly, no.” Jonny Sighed, as Toy leaned its head onto his shoulder.

“Wanna go tapes bunch of Worm on a string to Ivy and Raph’s door?”

“Hell yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half way through, and i am hyped!


	4. Ashes and Post-fight exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> instctions unclear, went apeshit

Jonny was not having a good night. Two attacks in a night was not unusual, but during the last attack, the Rose got updated orders,and exited, persuaded byJonny,who was struggling to catch up. So he did what he really hated doing.

“Здравствуйте?” Nastya’s very tired voice said over the phone. 

“Hey, ‘roura?” Jonny asked, hoping that Nastya was alone.

“shit, Jonny whats going on?”

“Im need help with a rose red attack.”

“Your in town yes?” 

“Where else would i BE?!”Jonny snapped, 

Nastya growls, “Keep an eye on it, Ill be there soon!”

When Nastya says soon, she means soon, but a pretty normal, squishy, human can only keep up with a mostly robot for so long. Luckly, Nastya, well Aurora, was true to her word, and caught up Fast. The ground beneath Jonny’s feet started to glow icey blue, shiny glass-like ground lifted up, and jonny stopped.

The convertible car came fast, and Jonny was dropped into the passenger seat. Nastya smiled at him, happily driving the car.

“Thanks ‘Roura!” Jonny smiled, leaning ack into the soft leather seat, before realising, “whos car is this?”

“Mine. duh.” Nastya smiled, “Its what i’ve been working on in the garage.”

“OH SHIT YOU BUILT A CAR!”

“да уж” Nastya said, “and you are not allowed to drive her.”

“Wait why?”

“Because i know you. I spent several years making her, and you are a bad driver.”

“I AM NOT A BAD DRIVER!” Jonny snipped “you ride with me on my Bike all the time!”

“You’re FINE on the bike! You struggle with cars though~” Nastya smirked, happily catching up to the rose red pair.

“I DO NOT!”

“I’ve seen the records. You do.” A voice called from the center console of the car. Jonny lept back. 

“Oh right, you never met Aurora, моя любовь.” Nastya said with a smirk, slowing the car to a safe speed to get out“We can do introductions later, for now, We have some Rosies to pick!” 

“Right!” Jonny smiled, unlatching the hastily wrapped mic from his belt, “Shall we?”

“Of course!” Nastya purred, 

\------------

“Well that was a thing..” jonny said, carefully putting the flame in his hair out, “And it happened.”

“It certainly did.” Nastya said, plucking a pit of a styrofoam cup from her hair.

“So, who is...” Jonny gestured at the center console of the car.

“Me?” It said, “Im Aurora! Nastya found me a few years ago.”

“What is that story?” 

“So remember The Week of Weirdness?”

“Which one?”

“Uhhhh Toy’s first Week of Weirdness.”

“uhhhhh!” 

Nastya sighed, “The one where Brian disappeared for two weeks, you lost your voice and your powers went batshit, My control over technology spiked to a point it really hasn't come down from, Toy Soldier broke its leg and refused anyone's help, Marius met Lyf and had a bit of a break down, Raph spent the week in her lab refusing to leave, Tim lost his vision for the FIRST time, Ashes lost her Uncle Mickey and the Rose Reds went Batshit .”

“OOOHHH Toy’s first one, yeah i remember!” Jonny laughed, “Ivy really was the only sane one, huh?” 

“Was?”

“...true.” Jonny looked out the car’s window, the lights of the night blurring into woodlands. “So how does Aurora fit into this?”

“Well,” Nastya blushed, “Before my powers spiked, I may or may nor have found a UFO??” 

“wHAT?”

“Yeah, I found Aurora’s chip in the wreckage, and she’s lived on either my computer or phone since.”

“....i haven't noticed that you’ve had an Alien AI on your phone for several years?” 

“Yup!” Nastya smirked, parking the car back in her garage, “I don't even think Ivy’s aware of Aurora, or at least the fact she’s sentient.”

“Damn.” “Oh shit we're home!”

“Yup! I'm going to do some work in the garage. Good luck sneaking up to your room,” Nasya purred, tossing him a messenger bag to stuff his costume in, “i think Ashes is up, and i wouldn't be surprised if Tim is up as well.”

“Hell,” jonny hissed under his breath. He began to stuff his costume in the bag,goggles, mic and the belts first, his mismatch shirt following after. 

Stuffing clothing into a bag to make it look sorta natural is a difficult job, and doing so in a dark living room in the middle of the night, in a room with large windows and when you aren't exactly known for paying attention is even harder. It was pure luck that Jonny noticed Ashes before slamming head first into them. 

“ASHES!” jonny lept back, still tightly strung on a mixture of nerves and superpower, “Your home late, everything ok?”

Ashes grunted and turned away, following their path to the fridge, they pulled out a bottle of cola. They opened it, and took a drink, “Some asshole was harassing our servers. Repeably. I was on the cusp of calling you to deal with it.”

“What?” it wasn't unusual for Ashes to ask his or Tims help at Dad’s, Jonny was on the shorter side, especially compared to Tim, but both were muscular and could be very intimidating, “Who?”

“Some dude-bro was constantly trying to chat up one of the girls, and the drunker he got, the dirtier it got.” Ashes leaned against the counter before taking another sip, “Luckily some of his friends arrived and stopped him, but he was exhausting to deal with.”

Jonny gave ashes a gentle side hug, who gently returned it.

“Thanks,” Ashes whispered,

“No.” Jonny yawned “Problem Ashes,” the pair laughed, “Fuck, i need to go to bed.”

“Well, you don't NEED to go to bed.”

“Have you ever tried to box tired?”

“Good point!” AShes released Jonny from their hold, and jonny quickly headed up the stairs.

“Wait.” ashes stiffened, “ITS LIKE 3 AM, WHY ARE YOU UP?”

Their question went unanswered.


	5. Lyf and Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> group chat handles-
> 
> Jonny- Honk Honk Bitch  
> Tim- Bang Bang Bitch  
> Marius- Not a Doctor  
> Brian Cell- Brian  
> Brain Cell- Ivy  
> SCiENCE- Raphaella

Tim watched the news in the mornings. If asked, he would always say that he just wanted to know what was going on. It was a lie. He wanted to know all he could about the mysterious vigilante. He had a bit of an obsession, but he was so cool!

And so, Tim layed, stretched out on one of the mismatched couches in the living room, a bowl of cereal on his chest as the newscaster babbled on about some break in at an old military hospital. As the man finished, the news lady came on with a smile so unlike her fake plastered on one, one Tim recognised. There was news about the Man.

“Thank you Jon!” the woman said, hardly keeping her excitement under control, “Folks we have exciting news! Tim Stoker, one over our reporters managed to get an impromptu interview with the Mysterious Vigilante and his rare companion! Here’s that recording!”

Tim had bolted up, his cereal in hand. It was the clearest video of the pair Tim had ever seen. The man wore a grey-yellow vest pulled straight from a steampunk music video. Scratch that, he wore the most steampunk costume a superhero could wear, a belt across his chest, one on his right sleeve, and definitely more than one on his waist. If it wasn't dark in the video, Tim wouldn't have noticed, butthe green tinted goggles that covered the hero's eyes glowed slightly.

“Thank you So much for agreeing to this!” The Reporter’s voice came in muffled,

“No trouble!” The taller of the two said, and the shorter nodded,

“First question! Names! You’ve never told anyone what to call you!”

The woman nodded, “we have to be careful, tread lightly across lilly pads-” the man elbowed her in the stomach.

“I'm D'ville, and She's Aurora.” the man said, an unfamiliar accent leaking through.

“He's from Texas?” Tim lept a foot,

“TOY MAKE A NOISE JESUS FUCK” Tim yelled,

“Sorry Tim!” It smiled, “and D’ville’s Accent, its sorta Texas accent, Jonny sounds the same way when he’s focused or upset.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah,” Toy smirked, mischief in its eyes, “He’s working on something right now and also tired, you might be able to hear it!”

Tim looked at the continuing video and back at Toy.

“Record this for me.” Tim said as he pushed himself up and ran up to Jonny’s room.

\------------------

Marius was very calm. It wasn't like his friends would be properly meeting the person he had a crush on or anything. Marius had met Lyfriser Edda about three years ago. They worked in the medical field, both on the same ambulance, and Marius nearly completely forgot how to function for that first week.

Lyf was tall and muscular, their snow white hair sharp against dark skin. When their eyes caught the light they shone gold.

The pair had grown close over the years, choosing to befriend each other over the alternate of awkwardly stewing the ambulance.

Lyf had never really met any of Marius’s family, blood related or otherwise, something that Marius was very much reaved for, but eventually all good things come to an end.

Raph and Ivy had come home, grinning like a pair of mad men.

“Sooo,” Raphaella had said with a smile, “Lyfrisser Edda?”

“Yes? What about them”

“I can see why your attracted to them.” ivy said with a smirk.

“They are very hot.” Raphaella laughed, “and they need met us! I want to see Jonny’s face!”

And so, Marius and Lyf were one their way to Dad’s, meeting up with the other housemates for drinks and chaos. Lyf was driving since they weren't planning to drink, and Marius was texting furiously in the Discord chat.

 **Not a Doctor**  
Im serious Tim!  
Dont bring it

 **Bang Bang Bitch**  
i am going to bring it!

 **Wooden Teeth**  
What is Tim not allowed to Bring

 **Not a Doctor**  
Hes not allowed to bring his god damn flintlock nerf gun

 **SCIENCE!**  
His fucking what?  
oh  
where did you get that?

 **Bang Bang Bitch**  
o made it  
*i

 **SCIENCE!**  
Gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme  
@Bang Bang Bitch! Gimme

 **Brain Cell**  
Ok im confiscating all the nerf guns in the house.

 **Brian Cell**  
And im taking away Jonny’s Harmonica

 **Honk Honk Bitch**  
WHY?

 **Brian Cell**  
You know why!

 **Honk Honk Bitch**  
JOKES ON YOU BITCH!  
I GOT A KAZOO

Marius leaned his head back, looking out the skylight.

“Tonights going to be a fucking disaster.”

Lyf glanced over.

“Whats wrong? Raph and Ivy weren't that bad.”

“Jonny has a kazoo, and darude Sandstorm is going to be played at LEAST ONCE!”

“What?” Lyf laughed, “Jonnys the guy who owns the boxing ring?”

“Yup.” MArius ran a hand through his hair, pulling curls through his fingers.

“Oh dear.” lyf laughed.

\-----------

Marius was not wrong, and Jonny apparently had a small horde of kazoos, and had managed to gather some to his cause of anying Marius in front of Lyf.

Jonny had gathered Raphaella, Tim, Ashes, and Toy, each with their own kazoon, playing in absolutely harmony some kind of sea shanty, a tune which would have been somber, if not for the fact it was played on a kazoo.

“Are you 5 drunk already!?” Marius snapped while Lfy felt very awkward, “or just stupid.”

“YES!” Jonny pointed at marius, his face slightly pink, while nastya rolled her eyes.

Nastya pushed past the kazoo wall, before reaching out to shake lyf’s hand,

“You must be Lyfrassiar, Im Nastya, She/Her,”

“Thats me! Lyfrassiar Edda, They Them, and call me Lyf Please!”

Introductions went fast, and they quickly sat down in the busy bar.

Lyf could read people. They could spend ten minutes watching them interact with someone, and could get a very close read on their personality. It wasn't always right, they had originally thought Marius was a lot quieter and softer than he really was.

So, watching Jonny interact with the chaotic group, they could tell he was nervios. He kept exchanging glances with Nastya, who gave a gentle smile in return.

“So Lyf!” Tim said, shaking them back to reality, “did you see the interview this morning?”

Lfy blanked for a moment. “YES! D’vile and Aurora huh? Wonder what it means.”

“RIGHT?” Ashes said, gesturing with their drink, “D’ville seems to just be a name, but why Aurora?”

“We’ve only seen her one other time,” Raphaella said, stealing one of Jonny’s chips, “and she seems to manipulate hard light,” she happily munched on the snack, despite Jonny’s drunken glare, “Maybe its a reference to Aurora Borealis?”

“Perhaps,” Ivy looked over at Nastya, and smirked.“Any ideas Nastya?”

Nastya stiffened, “Aurora Borealis seems like the most likely origin, or if D’ville is really just his name, perhaps Aurora is hers as well.”

“Maybe their related,” Brian smiled, taking a sip of his soda, “D’ville is their last name, and Aurora is her first.”

Laughter echoed through the group, adn lyf looked around. Smiling faces and drunken flush abound, with only Lyf and Brian the sober of the ten. Brian was both holding Raphaella back from climbing over the table and Carefully holding Jonny under his arm.

Marius had leaned up against Lyf, Ivy seemed to be reaching across the table, Toy had sat itself on the divider wall, Ashes had to rushaway to help their girls and guys, Nastya was still drinking, taking little sips of whatever drink she was nursing, and all the while Tim managed to sneak away to sing karaoke cheered on by the remaining nine.

Lyf leaned in closer to Marius, the smell of beer and metal clinging to him, “your friends are awesome,” They whispered.

Marius smiled, “No they aren't” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i know HOW a flintlock nerf gun would work? No  
> Do i Care? No
> 
> Please let me know if there's any pronoun and/or Grammar mistakes. I Don't think there is, but i'm not great at grammar  
> Also no one brings up the fact that Jonny's canonically from Space Texas, and i think that's important.


	6. Blame the Lunar man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD IT IS DONE!

Jonny never really expected anyone to help him. Nastya joined him only occasionally, and he had only seen the woman calling herself Cinders once. But hey, when you’re fighting near unstoppable fighters, you'll take all the help you can get. Especially since his previous element of suprise had long faded away.

Jonny had been dodging the Rosies for an hour, and he was getting kinda tired, not helped by his power’s time limit starting to run dry. So he ducked behind an alleyway, and began to sing.

He wasn’t sure of the song's name, it was some shanty Tim was singing the night before. The warm crept up his back, and Jonny peaked out, watching the rose red stalk in a circle. 

Before he lept out into the street again, planning to wrap Rosie in his mic’s cord. As he pulled the cord tight, planning to leap, a gunshot split the air, and he dropped to the ground. 

With no sudden ping of pain anywhere, Jonny looked up, finding the rose red gripping her shoulder as oil black blood stained her uniform. Seeing an opportunity, Jonny scrambled up, mic drawn. 

Jonny threw the mic, smacking the rose red in her injured soldier. She grimaced, before drawing her long sword with her uninjured arm. She charged, and jonny slid out the way, curling his mic around her injured arm. He pulled, a quiet crunch echoing from her arm. Another gunshot ran out, a black line of oil dripping from the gunshot wound in the rose reds head.

She blinked and fell to her knees, breathing shocked and shallow. A rose red needed a lot more than a head wound to kill it, and Jonny knew this. He shook himself, and tied the rosie up.

His eyes scanned the rooftops for the sniper. He didn't need to look long, as they dropped to the earth shortly after. They were taller, but not by much. Their hair was long and pulled into a loose ponytail . They clearly took inspiration from Jonny's accidental steampunk attire, and wore a long coat made of light leather over a white deepcut shirt. THey didn't look like a sniper, nore did they use a rifle, instead wielding what looked like a flintlock revolver. 

Jonny was pretty damn impressed. Hand guns were notoriously inaccurate, and managing a headshot with one was not easy. And he was about to say this, layered with sarcasm and snark as it was, until he saw their eyes, or lack thereof. Their upper face was wrapped with old, off white bandages, the end of one hanging off in his check.

they wore a smile, one that got slightly larger as Jonny paled at his imagination taking the bandaged eyes and ran the boston marathon with it.

Jonny shook himself, and reached his free hand to thim, silently wondering if the mysterious gunner could see it. His question was answered, when they took it.

“Howdy,” they smiled, an awful impression of D'ville’s accent in their voice

“D’ville,He/him” Jonny mentally kicked himself over the pronoun thing, having done it completely out of habit.

“Gunpowder, he/him as well,” he grinned, “You ok? I’ve got a few first aid kits on hand!”

Jonny sighed, “‘m fine.”

“You got it cowboy!” Gunpowder shot him a pair of finger guns,and stopped him from picking up the struggling Rosie, “Lemme get this!” He heaved her over his shoulder effortlessly, and Jonny rolled his eyes.

\----------

Jonny expected Gunpowder to be a one off. A good-with-a-gun-samaritan who was willing to lend a hand to the resident superhero. 

But then he showed up for patrol, happily listening to what D’ville told him to do. And then he was there again. And again. Constant support and backup in an unsure job.

He saved Jonny’s life twice. Once against a Rose Red, and once against something else.

The first of the two was enough to make Jonny trust him.

\----

“Villiesy,what the hell?” Gunpowder said, voice dripping with affection.

“What?” 

“The hell happened to your arm?” Gunpowder gestured at the faint red scratches on his arm.

“Oh.” Jonny smiled, “I tripped and fell at work, banged up my arm a bit.”

“Why isn't it wrapped up?” Gunpowder grabbed his arm and gently pulled,

“Because it's a scratch.” jonny rolled his eyes as Gunpower gently began to wrap the scratch.,  
“Seriously vill, you need to take better care of yourself!”

“No”

The conversation moved quickly, from what snacks Jonny had brought, to the ammunition Gunpowder had squirreled away. 

The next few moments were a harsh blur. The light. the laughter. 

And there it was. Jonny hesitated to call it a man. It was vaguely human shaped, dressed in a space suit that was much bulkier than it should be, arms covered in odd shapes obscured by fabric.

Jonny getly tried to get it to speak, whatever was behind the visor trained hard on him. A quiet buzz filled Jonny’s ears, drowning out gunpowder’s voice. It raised an arm, its fist pointed at Jonny’s skull, and the buzz got louder, his limbs got hevey, but at some point he blocked his face.

First his arm got warm, then hot, and then the black consumed his mind.

When he came back, he was in an alleyway. His ears were ringing and Gunpowder was on top of him, a pair of fingers pressed to the side of his neck. Jonny could tell his heartbeat was eratc, but as he began to panic, the strange beat steady itself, and he began to be able to breathe normally. His arm hurt and itched like hell.

“.'...., .'.-LLE, D’VILLE!” his hearing slowly came back, the ringing in his ears slowing, Gunpowder was saying his name, panice and fast.

“ ‘m up, ‘m up!” Jonny sat up, steadying himself on his arm, before giving a hiss of pain.

“Shit” Gunpowder gently took his arm, turning it over so they could look at it, “Well, could be worse.”

“The hell HAPPENED?” the inside of Jonny’s arm was red, angry blisters raising up. 

“Lunar men.” Gunpowder’s voice dripped with venom, “Damn heat ray burned your arm.”

“...shit.” Jonny shook his head, “ ‘roura’s gonna kill me.”

“If you dont stop standing in front of those things, you’ll die long before then,” Gunpowder snarked, his voice losing all its typical energy, “why did you just stand there anyway?” 

“Shit man, I don't know, it was just like…” Jonny shook his head, “a hive in my skull, ya know?”

“Damn.”

“Wait, so what happened while i was out?” Jonny began to rise, before being gently pushed down by gunpowder.

“I tackled you away, got you to safety, and took care of the damn thing,” Gunpower smirked, his voice still lacked its usual excitement, “corpse is still over there, if ya want to look.”

He gestured over to where the bloated space man lay, and Jonny began to rise, Gunpowder and the nearby wall helping him to his feet.

Quickly readjusting to walking, jonny made his way to the lunar man, inspecting the corpse. It looked like an overinflated spacesuit, with tons of lights and blinky doodads that Raph or ivy could probably explain if they were here. Carefully, Jonny placed his hands on the side of the helmet, his fingers fining to small notches in the helmet.

“What's going on D’ville,” Gunpowder asked, leaning over Jonny’s shoulder.

Gently, Jonny pressed the notches, and a small clicking could be heard. The lunar men’s visor slowly opened, revealing a mass of flesh and wires and metal.

Gunpowder audibly lurched, and D’ville lept back.

“tHE FUCK.” Gunpowder called, gasping for air.

“And I thought Doc C’s experiments were gross.” Gunpowder turned to Jonny, as much of confused looked he could give, but jonny didn't notice, “At least HER’S weren’t moving around and shit.”

“Who?”

“Oh, C was a doctor friend who built prospects and worked on grafting metal and wire to bones and shit.” Jonny said, “well, no shit but, you know what i meant. Experiments looked pretty damn freaky, but that“ Jonny pointed at the body, “is some fucking Akira shit.”

“Ha, weeb.”

“Shut it.”

Gunpowder laughed, “hey,” Gunpowder pointed, the familiar red and blue glow of the ambulance came sprinting around the corner, “the emergency services are here, let's get you properly patched up.”

Jonny nodded, with a soft smile.

The second time is a story for another time. Lets just say Jonny fell to the song of the hive a second time, but never again.

The real fun came, when the were kidnapped

Contrary to what Nastya said, Jonny did not have a “Superhero Trope To do List”. And even if he did, getting sleeping gassed and thrown is a cell with Gunpowder was not on it. 

Jonny shivered, the late fall chill seeped through the blick walls.

“So what do we have?” gunpowder asked, rifling through the many pockets in his coat.

“Frostbite,” Jonny spat, curling in on himself, doing his best to ignore the hot tears in his eyes. 

“That's what you get for not having a coat” Gunpowder began to pull out small odds and ends “Got anything?” Jonny relaxed slightly, pulling off his vest, “if your cold maybe taking off your clothing-”

“Shut it.” Jonny hissed, pulling out his cell phone, a handful of knives, and a few mini bottles of whisky. “Thank god.” jonny murmured, pulling his only defence from the cold back on, cracking the bottle open and taking a swig. He held out a bottle to Gunpowder. “Near instant warmth?”

“...do you just carry booze on you at all times?” gunpowder asked, taking the shot bottle.

“You really think I pulled off half of the shit I did, stone sober?” 

“Good point.” Gunpowder downed the drink, “So now what? Wait for a rescue?”

“Hmm.” The tears came back, and jonny threw the bottle at the wall for the clatter. “damn it,”

“...are you alright D’ville.” Gunpowder asked, pulling the shorter hero closer.

Jonny hummed at the sudden warmth. “I fucked up.”

“Not your fault were in his mess, hell, having boose is really go-”

“No.” Jonny tucked his knees closer to his chest, rolling into a ball “If we don't make it out, my family’s never gonna know because Aurora's not gonna say shit, and even if we do and it takes any sort of prolonged time, I'M not going to be able to tell them what happened because i don't want them to get hurt.” Jonny thunked his head to his knees ”i'm not drunk enough for this.”

“shit...”Gunpowder stiffened “...Marius going to kill me.”

“Marius…..who?”

“Von Raum, hes one of my roomates,” Gunpowder said.

Jonny reached up and too one of the wraps. He pulled, expecting the wrappings to come undone. Instead, Gunpowder head came into his lap.

“Shit,”

“What did you think was going to happen?” Gunpowder reached up to snatch Jonny’s goggles. Jonny pushed back.

“My suspicions would be confirmed, how fucking tight are those banages?” the pair began to wrestle, each grabbing at the others mask with varying levels of determination.

“There’re snaps and the individual bandages are glued together! So this doesn't happen dumbass!”

“Why would put SO MUCH EFFORT in this?”

“YOU PUT LEDS IN YOUR GOGGLES SO THEY GLOW!”

“NO I FUCKING DONT!”

“WAIT YOUR GOGGLES JUST GLOW?”

“APPARENTLY? I DIDN'T KNOW THIS?”

“HOLY SHIT YOUR EYES AND GOGGLES GLOW ND YOU HAD NO FUCKING CLUE!”

“YOU GET LINES ON YOUR FACE WHEN YOU FOCUS REALLY HARD TOO!”

“WELL I KNEW THAT!” Gunpowder successfully pulled off D’villes goggles, turned away from Jonny and holding the goggles aloft like a trophy prize. “GOTCHA!”

Jonny reached up and broke the snaps holding the bandages in place, pulling down the mask.

“Wow rude.” Gunpowder snarked, turning around.

The pair locked eyes, Jonny stuck on his back, while gunpowder sat over him, legs tangled from their wrestling match.

“...Tim?” tims dark eyes caught the coming sunlight.

“Jonny you mother fuck…” Tim laughed, his smile widening.

“Tim.” Jonny sighed, before sitting up straight, his relieved smile quickly shifting to a determined grin. 

He stood up, passing Tim his mask and a bottle of booze,

“Your telling me how the hell you see through that,” Jonny dug through a different pocket, and pulled out a pair of hair pins, ”After you pick that lock and we get home.”

Tim smiled, “You own me again.”


End file.
